Faster Than Angels (Ace3000 Series)
The Faster Than Angels series written by Ace3000 mainly follows two teams, Angelus and Crinale, along with many characters that are both affiliated and unaffiliated with those teams. His series is split up into seasons, each following a main story arc, with season 2 being split up into 3 cours. Season 1 Prelude Season 1 was preceded by 4 introductory parts, posted on WipEoutZone from April 20 to May 1, 2014. They were written before the idea of a series was created. These parts could be called Season 1, Part 0; or Season 0. They do not have to be read, but they will be listed here for completion's sake. List of Parts Part 0.1.1: Angelus History Part 0.1.2: Angelus AGR1 Details Part 0.2.0: Crinale History Part 0.3.0: A New Contender FX400: Angelus vs. Crinale On May 9, 2014, the Faster Than Angels thread was created on WipEoutZone by Ace3000, getting the idea to write out a complete series. The season opened with The Threat, and ended with Music Has the Right to Love, on September 8, consisting of 8 main parts, and totalling 16 individual parts. Season 1 dealt with Angelus' struggle against Crinale, a team that split off from Angelus, disagreeing with their ideals. Their main goal seemed to be to recreate the F9000, leaving Angelus to fight against them in their own ways. Starting with Part 2, the tradition of naming parts after music albums was introduced. List of Parts Part 1.0: The Threat Part 2.0: Scary Weapons and Neat Logic Part 3.1: Rage Valley Part 3.2: Angelus Must Die Part 4.1: Calm Before the Storm Part 4.2: The Sound of Ωmega Part 4.3: Welcome, Simulated Reality Part 4.4: My Name is Gelorum Part 4.5: Ascending for the Truth Between Parts 4.5 and 5.0, there were two separate side stories: Brandon Smith's view of the Temtesh Bay disaster, and Angelus' point of view of Snakenator's Omega Harbour race. : F9000: Fatal Error/The Corrupt Will Fall : Flying With Dragons, Omega Harbour Part 1 : Flying With Dragons, Omega Harbour Part 2 : Flying With Dragons, Omega Harbour Part 3 Part 5.0: The Funeral Headphase Part 6.0: Big Sounds of 2210 Part 7.1: Battle for the Year Part 7.2: Minutes to a Midnight Death Part 7.3: I Care Because You Don't Part 7.4: We Are Altogether Part 8.0: Music Has the Right to Love Season 2 Cour 1: FX400, 2210 Season Season 2 began 2 days after the Season 1 finale, on September 10. It was the start of the first cour, continuing Angelus' internal battle with Crinale, now with the new pilot Viktor Antonov. The cour ended with the 6 part 23 Months, which went through Angelus' development of their F12000 craft following the introduction of the league. The first cour contained 6 main parts, and 13 individual parts in total. List of Parts Part 1.0 (9.0): Speed for the Racing Generation Part 2.0 (10.0): Initiate the Prototype Part 3.0 (11.0): Zonecadet Part 4.1 (12): everyThIng chANges: 01nihil Part 4.2 (12): everyThIng chANges: 02attak Part 4.3 (12): everyThIng chANges: 03xtort Part 5.0 (13.0): No More Sleep Part 6 (14): 23 Months : 01: For Her Safety : 02: Enter: 'Project X5' : 03: Researching Development and Developing Research : 04: Boss Fight! : 05: Begin Again : 06: Overtime Curse of the Devil : Main article: Curse of the Devil Curse of the Devil was a side-story, written to aid in bridging the gap between the end of the FX400 in March 2210 to the beginning of the new F12000 league in 2212. It was intended to be Crinale's side of the time, but some parts contained other people and groups. The mini-series ran from December 19, 2014 to January 30, 2016. The links to the parts can be seen in the main article. Cour 2: Angelus vs. the F12000, Part 1 The second cour of Season 2 started on February 6, 2016. It was the cour to start off the newly made F12000 League, created by Ace3000. It ran until the final part, F12000 Girls Will Seem Somewhat CENSORED, was posted on August 5, when a combination of time constraints and writer's block meant that Ace3000 could not continue with the series. However, he promised that it would return again soon. The second cour lasted for 17 main parts, or 31 total individual parts. List of Parts Part 7.0 (15.0): Her Time Will Come Part 8.1 (16.1): A Weekend in Canada Part 8.2 (16.2): Tomorrow's Modern Competition Part 9.0 (17.0): Peaceful Technology Part 10.1 (18.1): Chiastic Slide! 4 Consecutive Hairpin Drift! Part 10.2 (18.2): Down to the Earth! Hyper Downhill Battle! Part 11.1 (19.1): Do You Know Sidewinder Part 11.2 (19.2): The Path of Total Truth Part 12.1 (20.1): Enter: The Devil Part 12.2 (20.2): Shinigami One: The Demon of Racing Part 13.0 (21.0): How I Learned to Stop Caring About Revenge and Love My Enemies Part 14.1 (22.1): The Eliminator Brings Rivalry Part 14.2 (22.2): Never Trust the Racing Commission Part 15.0 (23.0): Recognition Part 16.1 (24.1): Australian Noir Part 16.2 (24.2): That Crooked Vulture Part 17.1 (25.1): Before The Incident... [Pt.1] Part 17.2 (25.2): ...The Stoica Incident... [Pt.2] Part 17.3 (25.3): ...The Incident's Conclusion [Pt.3] Part 18.1 (26.1): Stoica's Great Reward Part 18.2 (26.2): Human After All Part 19.0 (27.0): Dome 0095 Part 20.1 (28.1): 30 Seconds on Mars Part 20.2 (28.2): The Rise of Syncline R/I and the Pilots on Mars Part 21.0 (29.0): MARTIAN_SUNSET_MEMORIES Part 22.0 (30.0): Tests for EXPOSURE Part 23.1 (31.1): Tailing the Angel Part 23.2 (31.2): Strategies of Darkness and Light: Angelus Part 23.3 (31.3): Strategies of Darkness and Light: Crinale Part 23.4 (31.4): A Vivid Wave of Hope Part 23.5 (31.5): F12000 Girls Will Seem Somewhat [CENSORED] Cour 3: Angelus vs. the F12000, Part 2 True to his word, on January 1, 2017, Ace3000 started off the new year by completing and posting the next part, A Moment of Stasis (Part 1), kicking off the 3rd and final cour of Season 2, continuing where the second cour left off. The final part, F:/2212FINALE/, was posted on May 7, one day earlier than the scheduled date. The final cour of Season 2 contained 9 main parts, or 30 main parts. List of Parts Part 24.1 (32.1): A Moment of Stasis (Part 1) Part 24.2 (32.2): The Major Cut Part 25.0 (33.0): A Matter of Time Part 26.1 (34.1): A Ghost's Attack Part 26.2 (34.2): Etymological Kid Part 26.3 (34.3): A Series of Issues Part 26.4 (34.4): Fear of a Dead Craft Part 26.5 (34.5): A Fragile Mind Part 26.6 (34.6): THREELAYERPOSTRACESTRUCTURE Part 27.1 (35.1): An Umbra Called Crinale Part 27.2 (35.2): Rage Against Everything Part 28.0 (36.0): The Takeover is Happening Part 29.1 (37.1): 2212: A Pilot's Odyssey :+Supplementary Material: A Letter Found in the Room of A Certain F12000 Pilot Part 29.2 (37.2): Plans Falling Apart Part 29.3 (37.3): The Destructive Condition Part 29.4 (37.4): The Holy Angel of Anger Part 29.5 (37.5): An Identity Revealed Part 29.6 (37.6): End of a Pilot's Reign Part 29.7 (37.7): The Aftermath Part 30.0 (38.0): Brace for the End Part 31.1 (39.1): Arrival of the Hunting Party Part 31.2 (39.2): Assembling The Resistance Part 31.3 (39.3): Fighting the Juggernaut: Alpha Part 31.4 (39.4): Between Two Worlds Part 31.5 (39.5): Overkill Part 31.6 (39.6): Fighting the Juggernaut: Omega Part 31.7 (29.7): The Fall Part 32.0 (40.0) F:/2212FINALE/ :+Epilogue Interludes Two sets of parts were posted in 2017 and 2019 respectively: Beta Angels, which went into the Katana side of Angelus' past leading up to the 2209 FX400 season; and Season 2.9, described as a "Prelude to Season 3". Beta Angels Part 1: 0x00 Part 2: 0x01 Part 3: 0x02 Part 4: 0x03 Part 5: 0x04 Part 6: 0x05 Part 7: 0x06 Part 8: 0x07 Part 9: 0x08 Season 2.9 Part 1: s2.9_1 Part 2: s2.9_2 Part 3: s2.9_3 Part 4: s2.9_4 Part 5: s2.9_5 Part 6: s2.9_6 Part 7: s2.9_7 Part 8: s2.9_8 Part 9: s2.9_9 Part 10: s2.9_A Part 11: s2.9_B Season 3 : Main article: Faster Than Angels Season 3 (Ace3000 Series) Immediately following Season 2.9, Ace3000 continued the story seamlessly into Season 3, starting with Part "0", or Season 2.9_F. Season 3 is split into two separate Arcs: F12000 and Archangel. The F12000 arc continues into the 2215 F12000 season, directly following from Season 2.9. Archangel Arc is set at an unknown time in 2215, and follows the mysterious Rei Kurokawa, an information broker stationed in Ikebukuro. He also begins to race the local touge racers, under the pseudonym "Archangel". While the F12000 parts keep up the tradition of being named after albums, the tradition is slightly switched up for the Archangel Arc, those parts are named after 'song' titles. The full list of posted parts, including links, can be seen in the main article. Category:Series